After school Idols
Afterschool Idols ''(放課後 ''アイドル) ''is an original series created by PriParaidols5. The idea was originally made in 2016, but was starting to go in production in 2017. About (Season 1) Meet Mana, a rich girl who moves to a new town, and wants to make friends, due to not having any since Mana used to be bullied at her old school. Along the way to school, Mana remembers how she used to love idols as a kid, and still likes singing to this day, so she decides to form a after-school idol club at her new school. About (Season 2) Mana and the members of Cardinal are back for another season, and has been invited to a popular place for idols to go to called 'Idol Galaxy'! But, since there is a price for good things, Mana and Cardinal will have to perform a good show at the auditions in order to get in. Later, Cardinal gets accepted to Idol Galaxy, and get a new member along the way, named Eiko. She is very good in playing instruments, since she used to be in a band. Characters '''Mana '- The main character of the series (although she says that her idols group does not have a leader, and doesn't need one), and founded Cardinal. She's a rich girl with very long hair. 'Mimori '- The second person to join Cardinal, and starts to become close to Mana ever since she decided to join her (after school) idol club. Mimori has a interest for electronics, and is good at fixing things. 'Botan '- Is popular at the school for her good singing voice, and is also very VERY known for the scary look in her eyes, and her scary face. Mana and Mimori tries to invite Botan to Cardinal various times, but Botan kept rejecting, due to her scary looks. 'Kazumi '- A very nice and kind girl, who loves gardening. Mana tries inviting Kazumi to Cardinal, but Kazumi did not want to join, since she has stage fright, and believed that she had a bad singing voice (due to her past), 'Aika '- A quiet girl, and is barely known or noticed at the school, since she is quiet, and absent at times. Mana tries to confront Aika, and soon, Aika wants to join Cardinal. Aika is also good at playing guitar. 'Eiko '- A member in Cardinal who joins in season 2. She just started to go to the school, and has a love for singing, since her old school had a band that she used to be in. Songs (Season 1) 'Go-Foward-! '- The opening song to the series, which is sang by Cardinal. 'Botan's Ending Song '- The ending song to the series, which is sang by Cardinal (although the song is mostly supposed to be a Botan center). 'Let's Go On Foward, Now '- A insert song for episode 3, sang by Mana and Mimori, when they were the only members of Cardinal before others started to join. * TBA! Trivia * Cardinal is the name of the idol group formed by Mana, and the members, Mimori, Botan, Kazumi, and Aika * Mana has very long hair, which is mentioned in an episode, since her family ALL has long hair (which makes Botan thinks it is a curse or something) * The anime has 2 seasons (and maybe ongoing) * This anime was going to be a idol and magical girl anime in 2016, but was changed to a idol anime with no magic, or magical girl themes. Category:PriParaidols5 Category:Original Anime